Impossible
by Tenshi's Hope
Summary: Song fic Serena thinks about her relationship with Trowa


Impossible  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or the song "Impossible". Their respectful owners own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon and "Impossible".  
  
Serena was standing in the music room, next to Amara who was seated at the piano. In the background there was a drum and a guitar playing softly on the CD player. Without either of the girls realising it they had an audience of 14 people who had gathered around the doorway to the music room. The reason that they were there was so that they could hear the duo sing.  
  
Both were very talented people, Amara with the piano and Serena with singing. At the front of the audience were Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Relena, and just in front of them was Hotaru. Behind them were Hildi, Dorothy, Catherine, Michelle, Trista, Noin and Milliard. At the very back of them stood Trowa.  
  
Serena and Amara were talking quietly to one another. "You OK koneko?" "No" "What's wrong?" "It's my relationship with Trowa" "Oh what's happened?" "He doesn't talk to me or anything" "Have you talked to him about it?" "I tried but it's impossible" "What else is wrong Koneko?" "My manager phoned me to say that the 3 lights want to tour with me" "What's so bad about that?" "I have to leave today. Actually in about 10 minutes. But before I decide can we sing one more time?" "Sure what's it going to be koneko?" "Impossible; because it sums up how I feel right now with Trowa. I wish he could hear this." After seeing their audience Amara looked into the crowd and saw that Trowa was indeed standing there listening to the pair. "Don't worry Koneko I'm sure he can."  
  
And so Amara began to work her magic with the keys on the piano. Serena stood next to her waiting for the music to come to the bit where she would start to sing. While she was waiting she was thinking about her future and weather it would include Trowa.  
  
Oh It's Impossible It's Impossible to love you If you don't let me know what you're feeling yeah It's impossible for me to give you what you need If you're always hiding from me I don't know what hurt you; I just wanna make it right Cause I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind.  
  
Trowa stood there not understanding why he and Serena were together. He wasn't sure what he wanted so he was pushing her away.  
  
Cause it's impossible Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you this way It's Impossible Oh baby it's impossible If you makin' it this way  
  
Every one was shocked. Her song was so beautiful yet sad and Quatre let go of his barrier on his empathic abilities to sense what his friend was feeling, what he felt from her shocked him. He felt sadness, regret and confusion. But what he didn't understand was the loneliness. Even though it was small it was still there.  
  
Impossible to make it easy If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard  
  
How can I, how can I give you all my love baby If you're always, always puttin' up you're guard This is not a circus so don't you play me for a clown How long can emotions keep on going up and down.  
  
As the song went on the group slowly realised what was going on in Serena and Trowa's relationship. They realised that she was the one who put the effort into the relationship between them and she was getting nothing in return.  
  
Cause it's impossible Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you this way It's Impossible Oh baby it's impossible If you makin' it this way  
  
Cause it's impossible Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you this way It's Impossible Oh baby it's impossible If you makin' it this way  
  
At the end of the song all but 2 clapped. The 2 that didn't clap were Trowa who just walked away and Serena who just looked at his retreating form with 2 tears running down her face. "That's right Trowa walk away from me and this relationship like always."  
  
And with that she too walked away to pack her bags, after she was finished she picked them up and walked away from her broken relationship with Trowa; soon to start a new life while she would be on tour with the 3 Lights.  
  
The End  
  
****************************************************** Well this was my first fiction so please don't bite. What'd you think like it let me know so I know if this should have a sequel or not.  
  
Yours truly  
  
Tenshi's Hope  
  
XxXxXxXxX 


End file.
